The world isn't awful, People are NOT awful
by delightfullyobsessed
Summary: Klaus tells Hope how he feels about Camille. (may be a multichapter but for now it's one-shot, please let me know if you want me to continue.)
1. My Camille

„Daddy, what was she like...your Camille?" Hope surprised me by asking.

„My Camille..." I began, trying to think of a way to describe how beautiful she was, there's really no polite summation that will do her justice. „Well, she was the first person who made me believe that the world isn't awful, that people are not awful because if people like her existed...people so beautiful, so kind, compassionate and loving, yet so brave and selfless. People who, even after seeing all of your flaws and demons that have haunted you ever since you were turned into an irredeemable monster believe that you are worth saving and fight for your salvation, fight for you to find peace in the afterlife. People who would never give up on you, who would always love you no matter what, If people like that existed...people like her, then the world simply couldn't be this entirely awful, dark place. After all, the sun comes out every day and lights our way. Camille was that light for me, every single day, she shone brighter than the sun.

„How does it feel? To love someone that much?" Hope asked.

„It feels like a flood." I replied, trying to hide my tears. „You get flooded with these extremely strong feelings of affection and adoration. Suddenly, this person, this one person becomes the person that you can't function without, that you can't breathe without, that you can't live without and you realize that your life didn't have a purpose before you met that one person. You weren't really living your life. You were merely existing, waiting for that person, your soulmate to walk into your life and make you feel alive. That one person whose joy makes you radiant, whose tears make you so angry that it amazes you because you didn't think it was humanly possible to be so angry. The person who means the world to you, who you would give your life for, because you know life without them would be completely pointless, and you remember every single moment you spent together: Every conversation you had, every laugh, every smile, every touch, every look, every kiss. It's the memory of those little, yet so meaningful moments that keep you alive when you lose a person you love so much that no words can describe. It's those little moments that you carry with you every moment of every day. Because they keep your soulmate alive, your soulmate never really leaves you. That person becomes a part of you and continues to live through you. That person becomes immortal."

„You know what daddy?" Hope asked making me smile. „I hope that some day, i will love someone as much as you loved Cami."

„I hope so too sweetheart, but that kind of love is very rare and very hard to find so be patient alright?"

„Alright i promise i'll be patient...but daddy? I wish i could've met her. She sounds like an angel."

„She was an angel, my angel." My daughter seemed lost in her thoughts for a moment, then she said.

„Do you think i could bring her back? You always said i was the most powerful of all witches, daddy i would really want you to be happy."

„I am happy, all i need to be happy is my Hope. Don't you worry about your daddy okay?" And i really was happy, my daughter was my happiness. I loved her more than anything in this world, but still there was this little piece of me that said my happiness would be complete if i had Camille by my side. I didn't want Hope to be angry with herself if she tries to find a way to bring Camille back and fails, i guess the memory of my Camille would have to be enough.

* * *

 **Author's Note: so, this is it. Hope you like it, please review and let me know if you want me to continue this story. I have ideas on how i could continue it, but it's up to you guys. Thank you for the lovely reviews for "My love" i really love reading your reviews, you guys make my day. So thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed this story.**


	2. We make sacrifices for the ones we love

The almighty Hope Mikaelson is the greatest witch the world has ever seen...or at least that's what she was told. If that really was true, then there is no reason why she couldn't reunite her father with his soulmate Camille O'Connell. Yes, he might have said that „the only thing he needs to be happy is his daughter" and while that might be true, Hope heard the way he described Cami. Saw the way his eyes were tearing up when he through about her. It was clear that even after all this time, he still misses her and the through of her still hurts him. It was then that Hope made a silent promise to her father and to herself. She will bring Camille back and thank her for making her father so happy. She will find a way to bring Camille back and she will enjoy the look on her father's face as Camille runs into his arms. She will bring Camille back and give her father all the happiness he could ever wish for. Because if her parents are happy then so is she. That's why when she and Aunt Freya were taking a walk in the park, she asked:

„Is there a spell that can bring someone back from the dead aunt Freya?"

Her aunt seemed taken aback by the question. „Why are you asking me that?"

„Well i want to do something really nice for my daddy but i can't do it alone, i need your help. Don't tell him please, i want it to be a surprise."

Confusion took over her aunt's features. „But who would you want to bring back from the dead?" Then realization appeared on her face. „He talked to you about Cami again, didn't he? Hope it is very sweet of you to wanna bring Camille back for your father but we've already tried everything and i'm afraid nothing worked, i'm sorry."

„But everyone always says that i'm the most powerful witch that has ever lived, there must be something i could do. Please at least let me try. I have to try for daddy."

„You Hope Mikaelson, are truly an amazing daughter." Her aunt replied. „How could i refuse you anything when you look at me with those pleading eyes of yours?"

„Well i am Klaus Mikaelson's daughter people never refuse me anything." Hope replied confidently.

Her aunt smiled at her. „Come with me."

* * *

„There it is!" Hope said, she and Freya were in Freya's room, searching through Esther's grimoire for a resurrection spell... and it seemed like they found it.

„Yes that is indeed a resurrection spell, but it has consequences. You can't just bring someone back from the dead. Magic this powerful always comes at a price. You see Camille died from something very powerful, something that even your father couldn't save her from. That is why we need a spell this powerful but you have to cast it. I'm not strong enough, in fact you're the only one besides Esther who might be strong enough to cast this spell."

„What happened to her?" Hope finally asked a mixture of sadness and pity in her voice. Whatever it was Cami died from, Hope could tell it was horrible.

„An accident." Freya said simply, hoping her niece wouldn't question her further...to her surprise Hope let it go and instead asked „What are the consequences for this resurrection spell?" But the look in her eyes told Freya that the subject wasn't dropped.

„If you resurrect someone then someone else has to die. Are you sure you want to do this Hope?"

Hope nooded „One thing i learned from my family is that sometimes we have to make sacrifices for those we love, isn't that right aunt Freya? Now how do i cast the spell?"

Freya was amazed at How mature and grown up Hope looked at that moment. If Hope succeeds, that will only be the confirmation of something they all already knew, that Hope Mikaelson was someone extraordinary in every way possible.

* * *

 **Author's note: So i decided to continue this story. Second chapter hope you like it. I promise a klamille reunion in the next chapter because i'm very impatient to write it. Yes Hope will resurrect our Cami. Thank you for reading and for such lovely reviews, makes me so happy that you wanted me to continue. I hope you enjoyed. P. S. I'm not really sure what Hope's age is in my story.**


	3. Claimed

Camille opened her eyes and let out a gasp. Where was she and why couldn't she move? It was difficult to breathe. She realized she was gasping for air so she focused on steadying her breathing. Her skin was ice cold. What the hell happened to her? She felt as if she just returned from the dead…wait just returned from the dead? Then it all came back to her.

"Klaus!? Klaus!?" She was rushing to the compound… to Klaus, to finally tell him…

"I love you, i just needed you to know."

"I can tell you I love you tomorrow, you're not dying today." He actually said it back. For a moment Cami's confusion faded and she let that sink in. Klaus Mikaelson, the most powerful being on this earth told her he loved her. He doesn't love a lot of people, he doesn't even trust easily but he told her he loved her. Well, if he loved her then she must be just a little bit special. The though made Cami smile, Then the other part of that sentence hit her. "…you're not dying today." Had she died? Is she dead now? Or had they found a way to save her? No, she vaguely remembered she was with Klaus, they were walking through New Orleans, Klaus gave her a dream about the night they met…and she died in his arms. Cami started panicking, she noticed Freya standing beside her. Staring at her like she was some miracle.

"Cami?" She said. "How do you feel?"

"Awful." She replied.

"Cami?" Cami's gaze turned towards the quiet voice and she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Hope?" The little girl nodded and rushed into her arms. "I've wanted to meet you ever since my daddy first told me about you." Cami was still processing what was happening and her mind was still foggy, so it took her a moment to realize what the little girl was saying. "He talks about me?" "All the time, I've heard so much about you I feel like we're already friends." The thought made Cami smile, so he didn't forget her. He kept his promise, he carried her with him. When Hope released her from the hug, Cami started asking all the questions she had. "How am I here? Why do I feel so awful?" Did I really die?"

"Yes, you died but now with Hope's help. We found a way to bring you back to life, you're alive Cami Hope brought you back." Freya replied.

"Yes, I wanted to meet the woman who made my father so happy and also I wanted to thank you for loving him."

Cami just met the youngest Mikaelson, but she already loved her. It was obvious that she would do anything for her father's happiness.

"Where is he?" Cami asked, but before any of the two could answer her. She heard a very familiar voice.

"Sister? Where have you and Hope disappeared again?"

And just like that Cami didn't feel awful anymore, she didn't feel weak anymore. It all disappeared for a moment and Cami suddenly felt powerful, because now she was getting strength from something invincible and beautiful, love.

"Klaus!" She screamed as she walked into the hall, there he was…he turned around and then stopped in his tracks. He went pale as if he had seen a ghost...which is probably what he thought he was seeing. He starts walking towards her slowly.

"Klaus." She said his name again because she didn't know how to express what she was feeling. The silent, soft tone of her voice would have to speak for her.

Klaus reached her after what felt like a thousand years and cupped her face just like he always did.

"Cami?" He whispered softly, his voice shaking with emotion. "Is this a dream?" It was in that moment that Cami started crying. She took his hands in hers and looked deep in his eyes. The amount of love she saw in them amazed her. "No, it's not a dream, I'm really here." "Cami." Klaus whispered with a gasp and threw his arms around her. She noticed he had tears in his eyes. He cupped her face the way he did so often, wiped away the tears and whispered: "My Camille. How is this possible?" How are you here?"

"Hope brought me back." She replied, she didn't miss that he said "my Camille." She had been claimed, he had claimed her body and soul.

"God bless Hope Mikaelson." He said.

Their lips locked together and as they were trying to put all the feelings they felt in that moment into the kiss. There were two things they were both sure of: First, They are finally free to love each other and they are going to love each other truly and without boundaries. Second: They are going to find a way to thank Freya and Hope for bringing them this utter bliss.


	4. The Perfect Afternoon

All her life Cami wondered what it would be like to fall in love. You know the kind of epic breathtaking love that changes your life forever, that changes you forever and makes you a better person. The kind of love you'd read about in one of those cheesy romance novels and as she woke next to Klaus Mikaelson that morning, feeling utterly at peace. She was filled with so much love and contentment that she felt like she would burst. She never through It was possible for her heart to hold so much love. She knew nothing bad could possibly happen to her. As long as she had him by her side she knew she was safe from all the evil of this world. He would protect her no matter what. She glanced at his sleeping figure beside her and was sure she found her epic love…although when she was younger she often fantasized about what her soulmate would be like and she never imagined someone quite like Klaus Mikaelson would fill that role in her life, ah well life's full of surprises. You really can't choose who you fall in love with.

He slowly opened his eyes and gave her one of his crooked grins she so adored, it was no wonder, she decided, that so many girls have fallen for his charms. Suddenly her thoughts wandered in an uncomfortable direction. Exactly how many woman has he slept with? Had he looked at every woman he ever slept with the way he looked at her last night? Last night when they finally gave in to their feelings, gave in to their desire that had exited between them since the night they met. No she decided he couldn't have looked at all of them like he looked at her then, like she was the most beautiful thing that has ever graced this earth there was so much love in his eyes, no one had ever looked at her like that…and she never wanted to lose that.

„What are you thinking about?" He asked.

She decided to be blunt „About how many times you must've fallen in love over the course of your life and how they must've all been flawless and beautiful while i'm not."

„Cami" He said his voice firm and serious „Do you really have no idea how much i love you?"

She shook her head, she was unable to speak. He had that look in his eyes again. The look that left her breathless.

„Camille i love you more than i have ever loved and will ever love any other woman in my entire life. You walked into my life and it was like some piece of me i didn't know was missing finally fell into place. Meeting you, falling in love with you was the best thing that ever happened to me."

As he spoke his voice was fierce, sure, full of emotion but also determined like he was eager to let her know this, make her understand that she was different, that she meant more to him that he loved her and he meant every word he said because he loved her with everything he is and everything he will be. Cami felt her eyes fill with tears and Klaus touched her face to wipe them away.

„You Camille O'Connell will always have a special place in my heart and nobody will ever take it away from you." He continued it was like he couldn't stop .„When you died…when i'd lost you it destroyed me it tore me inside out, i was consumed with grief unlike any other i have ever experienced until i told myself i had to go on with my life, i told myself i had to be strong because of Hope and that you would want me to be happy but moving on from you was one of the hardest things i ever had to do in my entire life and i realized i never really moved on i just thought i had and i…"

„Shh" Cami interrupted him, putting her hand over his lips. She couldn't stand to think of him suffering especially not because of her. Well it wasn't her fault she died of course but she hated the thought of him suffering without her.

„You'll never have to go through that again." She promised, her voice a soft whisper „We can spend eternity together now." He smiled at that and kissed her hand.

„And how would you like to start my brave bartender?" He asked.

She didn't hesitate with her answer. „Well, someone once told me he wished for us to spend a perfect afternoon in a corner caffe together so that seems like a pretty good start to me."

His smile was even wider now. „I told you i loved you right?"

„Yes" She replied „But i don't think i could ever get tired of hearing it."

They both laughed softly before heading out to finally have their perfect afternoon and in that moment Cami felt like the world was perfect.


End file.
